Wrong Choice
by Hillover
Summary: After the broke up, they all married to another person, 3 months later they become neighbours. Will the love they once share was still there or faded by time. Completely AU. LP / PJ / BL / BJ / NH pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Clinging tightly to Julian's shirt. "God, Julian. It's hurt so much."

"I know, baby. I'm here." He didn't know what to do, just pulled Peyton's head to his chest with her back rest against his body.

"OMG Peyton, your baby is ready to come out. What do we do now." Brooke shouted from the bed where Peyton was lying on. They were stuck in a really small town there wasn't any hospital around and the storm was srceaming out side which made their phone didn't work also.

"Ok calm down." She said softly more to herself. "Lucas, boil a kettle of water for me."

Lucas who was dumb founded at the end of the bed just stared at Peyton helplessly, started at the sound of his name.

"Lucas, hurry up."

"What?"

"Water, we need boil water." Brooke yelled from her spot.

"I'll be right back." He soon rushed to the kitchen with Peyton's voice filled his head.

"ahhh, huhhhhhh, ahhhhhh." Peyton was so in pain, she couldn't utter any words at that time besides from the faint sound that was escaped from her throat.

"Baby, it's ok, it's ok, you're going to be ok." Julian's voice quivered next to his wife's ear with his arms hugged tightly around her very pregnant body.

Brooke took towels and a scissoralong when she reentered the room. At the same time Lucas rushed back in with a basin of boil water. Placing the basin on the table at the corner of the room, he immediately jumped onto the bed at Peyton's left side and taking her hand in his.

"huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the sound of Peyton's voice filled the room that made two men beside her more nervous. Feeling their hearts experienced the same pain as her.

"Peyt, you can do this." Peyton held his hand so tight that her fingernails made very deep scratches on his skin. But he didn't care, she was in pain and all he wanted was for her to be ok, she must be ok.

"Lucas, you have to go out side" Brooke's voice interrupted his thought, looking up at his wife he knew that she was right, he had no right to be there. Slightly rose from the bed to the door with his eyes still focus on Peyton. Lower his head he headed to the exit, just then her breath of pain pulled him to look over again.

"ahhhhhhhhhh" "baby just breath." Julian's assurance voice came along.

'She has her husband already, who am I kidding, I'm just her fucking neighbour.' Taking all of his strength, Lucas went out of the room.

He wandered around the corridor aimlessly; he didn't know what to do, then realized he was praying, prayed to God for her and the baby tobe ok.

"Peyton, just push!" Brooke shouted.

"I can't do it." Peyton whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Baby, you can do this. I know you can do this."

"I'm seeing the head already, just one more push Peyton."

"Come on, Peyt. Just one more, baby. You can do this." Julian said as he kissed the side of her head.

Peyton mustered all of her left over energy for a final push. "uhhhhhhhh". She relaxed back into his front as she felt the baby leave her body.

"It's a girl!" Brooke shouted joyfully.

Julian pulled Peyton's face round to meet his. He looked into her eyes passionately. "You are so amazing, baby. God, I love you! I love you so much!" he laughed through his own tears.

As the new born girl let out her first cry, Peyton broke down in tears.

And at somewhere else along the corridor there was Lucas who was also burst into tears.

It's really a long day with pain and tears and joyfulness.

* * *

Smiling down at his new founded little angel that was laying security in his arms, Julian couldn't help feeling so proud of his wife. She was so brave, so wonderful and she was everything to him. And now they had a daughter indeed a very very beautiful daughter together, life couldn't more perfect.

"Julian." Peyton said softly from the bed. He walked towards her from the warm sunlight through the window next to her bed. Carefully he placed the baby to the soft mattress next to her mom then kissed on her little forehead.

"uh" the little girl uttered a baby sound which made her parents felt like crying again.

"She's such a miracle" Julian whispered with his hand caressed his daughter's head while the other holding his wife's hand.

"yah, she is." Peyton confirmed with the same tone of his.

It was such a beautiful picture for a beautiful family. Peyton was lying on her side, Julian was on his knees next to the bed, all wore satisfy smiles as they watched their baby sound aslept between them.

Looking deep into her beautiful hazel green eyes, Julian brought Peyton's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "You're so beautiful." He said with big smiles never felt from his face.

Lucas had to fake a smile to Brooke when she smiled up at him when they share the moment of happiness of the young family. 'You should be happy now, because this is what you want. Right?' he thought to himself.

"Hey P Sawyer, how are you?" Brooke asked as she walked to the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine."

"Good, now let me hold my goddaughter." Brooke rubbed her hands together playfully.

"Are you the most beautiful girl in the world? Yes, yes you are. Hey Luke, look at her." She said as she walked to her husband who was standing near the door way. That was the moment he dreaded for and greatful for as the same time, looking at the baby. He wanted so badly to see her since he heard her cry last night. But Brooke said that Peyton was exhausted and the baby needed to rest too, so he had to wait till the morning came, he tossed and turned on his bed all night. Thanks to God that Brooke was also exhausted.

'God she's so beautiful…just like…her mother.' He admitted. Though she was just a day old, but her perfect light blonde hair already show its curls. Her small cute lips also showed its pout and her perfect nose completed her gorgeous face. She looked exactly like Peyton with every feature that you couldn't identify anything belong to Julian. Then she opened her eyes his heart nearly stopped, crystal blue eyes of his staring back at him.

"OMG, Luke, she has your eye color. How can that happen?" Brooke exclaimed when she as well saw the baby's eyes, startled Lucas out of his thought.

"Uhm, you know, my mother's eyes are blue." Julian replied from his spot next to Peyton.

"Yah, and maybe she has them from my father's." Peyton said softly. Actually her heart also skipped a bit when she first saw her baby girl's blue eyes.

"You know what funny? If people don't know they would have thought she's Lucas's daughter." Brooke talked as she played with the baby in her arms.

"That's good Brooke, way to kill a guy's enthusiasms. But she doesn't need to look like me to be beautiful, her mother can do that alone. So I have nothing to complain about that. You guys should have one to experience our feelings right now." Julian said as he gave his infamous grin to Peyton.

Lucas was frozen in his spot once hearing the words "Lucas's daughter". He would had had a heart attack if he hadn't takes his medicine that morning.

"Well should we husband?" Brooke looked up to Lucas. "Lucas!" She called again when she saw him just stood there looking intensely at the baby.

"Huh?" Lucas was snapped out of his thought again.

"I got the answer, we totally should. God Luke I really don't think that you have such a sweet spot when it comes to baby." Brooke laughed at her husband's caught by surprised face. That made everyone laughed along, Lucas as well though he didn't know what had just happened.

And his eyes caught hers. At that moment he seemed was brought back to the state championship, then he realized something that he had tried to hide from the very first time he saw her again 7 months ago, the realization that they had always been meant for each other, and that every instinct to the contrary had simply been as denial of the following truth 'He was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer.'

* * *

**My very first fanfic. actually I obsess this story line for a long time now, and really want to share it with all of LP fans. Please please let me know if I should continue. thanks all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Tree Hill's Hospital.

"Hey Brooke." Julian greeted Brooke with a sigh of relief.

"Hey yourself."

"Thanks for coming. She becomes frustrated already. She keeps telling that she's ok and wants to go home. But the doctor said that she had to stay here for a couple days, they want to make sure that she and the baby are both healthy to be home. And she gets angry with me cause I agreed with him." Julian said in one breath.

"Ok first just breathe Julian and second I'll be here for a whole day so I'll keep her company." Brooke laughed at the tension on his face. "You're a wonderful husband, you know, just second mines." She commented as Julian shaked his head with a big grin on his face, following her to his wife's room.

"Knock, knock!" Brooke made sounds as she stuck her face into the room.

"Finally, there's a new face." Peyton said as she placed her iPod on her thighs.

"Don't you the most miserable mother alive!"

"How can me not when they take my baby away to who know where and I'm stuck on this bed since forever." Peyton complained.

Julian slowly took the place beside her on the bed as Brooke sat at the bottom "Peyt, I've told you already that they had to take her to the babies' room, they'll take good care of her, I promise, I've just been back from there." He said, stroking her mess of curls softly.

"I know but I miss her so much." Peyton pouted, looking up at him.

"Hey, how about I'll take some pictures of her for you every 1 hour?" Brooke suggested.

"Good idea Brooke, how can I not think about that before?" Julian exclaimed

"Obviously, I'm way smarter than you are."

"That means a lots to me Brooke, thanks so much."

"Gee, no thanks. I really don't like the feisty Peyton much." Brooke said as Peyton rolled her eyes

* * *

"So, how about her name, you guys already have one right?" Brooke asked curiosity.

"Yah, we had her name since we knew she's a her, and decided name her after my mom. Anna Baker…actually, it's Anna Brooke Baker." Peyton replied, looking sincerely at Brooke.

Opening her mouth for a quite minute then exclaimed in disbelieve. "Really! You name her after me? God Peyton. I don't know what to say."

"You shouldn't be that surprised; you're her godmother already, right! Brooke, if it wasn't you, Anna and I wouldn't be here all save and sound. This is the least way to show how thankful Julian and I are to you." Peyton said, taking Brooke's hands in hers.

"Thanks so much P, it means a lot to me." Brooke smiled brightly, taking Peyton in for a hug. "By the way, do you realize that our girl gets bigger every hour?"

"Good, at least I'm not the only crazy one here." Peyton replied as they both burst into laughter.

* * *

Tric that night

"Is it because you're too happy to have a daughter or you're enjoying the night without Peyton!"

"You're so funny Luke." Julian grinned as he passed Lucas a bottle of beer. Tric became their favorite spot when their wives had a girl's night. They could talk and joke about everything without any judgment from the other. They became good friends since Peyton and he moved to the house next to Lucas and Brooke's. He used to live in LA but after marrying Peyton, he decided to move to Tree Hill because Peyton's record studio was there and he already loved that small town. The two young families had dinner with each other almost every day, and Julian had them take a look at Peyton when he left for a business trip due to his movie producer career. Peyton's mother died in a car accident when she was eight and her father also passed away 2 years before. So he was the only family she had left. She always joked about her ability to attract with bad things and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her when he was away. He was glad that he had someone to trust with his wife.

"Do you know there's a moment I was going to give up on us, Peyton and me?" Lucas looked at him with wide eyes in disbelieve because he knew how much Julian loved Peyton. "But a friend told me that if you really loved someone you had to love all of her unconditional. I love her so much, you know and I'm glad that I chose to follow my heart that day. The first time I let eyes on our daughter, she's so beautiful and innocent and I couldn't help but feel ashamed. Ashamed for the doubt that I've ever had …"

'What does that mean? Is Julian the father or…him?' Lucas lost in his thought 'Peyton once told me that I might be the father, maybe Peyton herself doesn't know either. God this is so mess up. If I didn't fuck up things with her at the first place then we would be the happy family now.' Lucas immediately kicked himself for his last thought. How could he think like that when they all happy married to another person…but it wasn't the happy they once had with each other…but again Julian and Brooke didn't have to know about that.

"They're everything to me. We'll be a happy family, Peyton, Anna and me all three of us." Julian continued as he took another sip of beer.

* * *

Tree Hill hospital that midnight

Walking into the dark room, Lucas quietly sat onto the chair next to Peyton's bed. He looked tenderly at her peaceful sleeping face, the moonlight was casting it's pale silver light through the window just above her head onto her messy blonde hair made she looked more like an angel than ever. 'God she's so beautiful.' He couldn't help leaning forward for a better look, then lifting his hand to caress her face.

He still loved her and he admitted now, but he couldn't act on that love either. They all married then, it wasn't high school any more that you could do what you please to, it's about your responsibility to the person you loved and loved you. If he still were the Lucas a year ago he would have taken Peyton and Anna away with him despite the fact that she might be Julian's daughter, but he's a different person now, he had promised himself to be a better version for her. But what was the point of all of it when he couldn't have her in the end. He didn't know any more. And he only had himself to blame for.

Along their 2 years as best friends and four years relationship as a couple, she was always the one to give and he was always the receiver one. She had loved him in the first place but he was so blinded by the light of his own to realize that he loved her too, the night she gathered all of her courage to tell him that she loved him, he walked away on her. Then at the state championship, he came to realize that she was the one he wanted next to him when all his dreams came true, they became couple right after that.

They didn't when to college after graduated from high school, she worked for a record label in town and he became a coach assistant for Tree Hill high basketball team. They had their own dreams to chase and they also had each other. But the problem was there were always other girls around him. Did he love her? Hell yes, so much actually, but he didn't think faithful was an important thing in a relationship. But he always came back to her, so as long as she didn't catch him by her own eyes then she would be ok with that. She had lived her life with one closed and one opened eye for 4 years then she came to realize that she would never be enough for him and her love wasn't enough for them any more. So she do the thing that she thought was the best for both of them, she gave up. After 3 months since their break up, he swore to himself that he had to be a better person for her and for them. But…he was too late.

* * *

One year ago.

tbc

**Thanks all of you who review or read my story. It means a lot to me. God I'm not good at English so I have to gather all of my courage to post this fic. So please bear with me.**

**Thanks again.**

**P/s all of you are right about Anna's father.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**One year before.**

"Congratulation man!" Nathan patted Lucas' shoulder "Have any plan to celebrate…" Leaning towards his ears, he whispered "…with Peyton?"

Lucas shook his head at his best friend's manner with big grins on his face. Their fathers were best friends since high school that made Lucas and Nathan knew each other since they were still in their mothers' tummies. Together they went to high school and became hot boy of Tree Hill high. Their first love was basketball. After graduating, Nathan went to Duke to fulfill his dream as a professional basketball player. But Lucas had to stop his dream there due to his HCM, so he decided to be a basketball coach because of his love for the game. Nathan had just become coach assistance beside Lucas in Tree Hill high for nearly a month. They were more than best friend, actually they were like brothers, and due to Nathan and his sister's relationship, which made them would be real brothers soon. "Well, I'm thinking about a quiet dinner with red wine, candles and soft music."

"You're such a dork." Nathan laughed at his bff's dreamingly voice.

"Yah said a dork number two. Don't argue man, Haley told me about your gooey tendency." Lucas laughed out loud. "By the way, I want to be the first one to tell her the news, so do not tell Haley ok? You know girls; they can't keep secrets unless you're one." He said, passing Nathan to his new office.

"Hey I do can keep secrets." Nathan yelled after him.

* * *

Nathan was one of the only two beside his sister in Tree Hill high knew about him and Peyton. It wasn't that he didn't want to public their relationship; he just didn't want their private life became hot topic for everyone to talk to. Especially they had to set a good example of their students.

Their life had changed so much for the past 4 years, Nathan was now play for Bobcats and part time basketball coach assistance, Haley was an English teacher, Lucas was a basketball coach since about 30 minutes before and part time writer for Tree Hill weekly magazine, and Peyton was an art teacher, all in THHS.

While basketball was Lucas and Nathan's first love, drawing and music were Peyton's. It was her own way to express her feelings to the world. After 6 months working as an assistance of the assistance for a record label Peyton realized that there was a huge difference between love and reality so she decided to take an Art and Music course in a local college and became an art teacher. It was good that Lucas and she worked together but they really couldn't take any advantage of that because of the situation. They both were teachers, so they had to consider every single of their actions, after hearing Lucas' reasons she agreed that they should keep their relationship secret. But it sometimes became hot subject of their arguments. Peyton couldn't get rid of the thought that he might be too ashamed of her to show her off. Especially when girls were always around him and a certain girl was ready to throw her at him. And that was the exact reason of their last night argument.

* * *

Sitting in his new office, he gazed lovingly at her picture on the screen of his cell phone for a few minutes before clicked number 2. After a few rings, a cold voice was heard from the other line.

"What's up Luke?"

"Hey you too baby!" He smirked at her tone. "Nothing special, just want to hear your voice, that's all." He replied dramatically.

"Skip that and go to the point, I'm still mad at you remember?" She said sharply.

"Baby, I think we were fine when you screamed my name and begged for more." He knew it was a bad joke but he couldn't help it, she was so cute when she got mad.

"So do not the point. If you have nothing to talk, then bye." She was about to put her phone down.

"Peyt, I'm sorry ok, but I have a really good news to share with you…I'm an official coach of Ravens…" He was interrupted with her scream.

"God Luke, that's great. Wow, I'm so proud of you." Peyton's reaction made his heart sore, she was proud of him, she believed in him and that was all he asked for.

"Thanks babe. Are you ready for home?"

"Nah, I still have some drawings to mark, I'll meet you about two hours then we'll _celebrate_ about the great news of yours, Coach Scott." She replied seductively, stretching the word 'celebrate'.

"Oh boy. You're such a devil." He groaned.

"Tonight, I'll be anything you want babe. But I have to get back to work now. See you home Luke. Love you."

Only Peyton could be evil and innocent at the same time. Smiling as he closed his phone after saying 'I love you too.' to her. Life was so good with her by his side.

* * *

"All done" Lucas talked to himself, placing carefully two glasses onto the table. After the call with Peyton, he immediately went home to repair dinner. He knew that he was the one to blame for their argument, but he couldn't help the fact that girls found him attractive right? As long as he still loved her then what's the problem? He thought that girls overreacted sometimes; it was just a kiss that he was taken by surprise. And out of all of the time she chose that moment to appear and became the witness to his "cheating". He had to explain till blue in the face to make her calmed down for the time being. He knew that she felt insecure, but God…she had nothing to worry about; she was the only girl he saw. In order to show her that, their dinner of the night must be perfect.

After checking again for everything, he went for a quick shower. Sitting on the couch, he looked at the clock, 'She must be home any time soon' he thought as he heard the sound of her comet became louder then died into the thin air.

"Luke, I'm home" Peyton's beautiful southern accentwas heard as the door opened.

"Hey baby" Lucas was already stood at the door to welcome her. "I miss you." He said dramatically, pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. As much as he didn't want the kiss to end, the night was still young for them. Pulling slowly from her, he looked lovingly at her. "You always have a way to make my heart skip a beat when I'm with you."

"Then I'll give you some minutes to steady your heartbeat." She said playfully, pushing him aside and walked into the living room "I made dinner reservations for tonight if you want. But let me have a hot bath first, it's been a long day. Anyway, your good news really made my day, babe." She turned around and gave him a proud smile.

"I was thinking maybe we could just stay in and have a quiet dinner." He said, taking her into his arms again by the waist and kissed hard onto her smiled lips "Actually, I made us dinner." He ran the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks and slowly leant his forehead against hers. "Now, go enjoy your bath. Everything will be done by the time you back."

"Wow, I mean this is about you right? I must be the one cook you dinner not vice versa though I'm a horrible cook." She said half joking.

"No, you're wrong, this is not just about me, it's also about us. You are the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true, and please never doubt that." Taking her hand and placed it on top of his heart, he continued "You're always here, despite where I'm or who I'm with, you are the only one I love."

"Hey, who do you want to be with?" She hit his chest, trying to hide her embarrassed face for being insecure.

"No, no, no don't you dare to put my words into my mouth. You know it's just an example right?" He asked her hopefully with his puppy eyes.

"I know, but it's funny teasing you." She replied, playing with his short blonde hair at the back of his head. "And you're the only one for me too." She said, pulling his head down to meet her lips. And to his dismay, it ended as quickly as started.

"You know what? As much as I enjoy this, I love my dinner more." She whispered, walking out of his embrace.

"God Peyt..." He groaned.

"Later babe." She gave him a meaningful wink, walking into their bedroom.

"Put on something "nice", will you?" Lucas yelled after her. That made her laughed out loud, she knew so well the meaning of his 'nice'.

* * *

His hands gently set on her hips while her hands put around his neck with eyes closed and forehead touched each other as they swayed slowly along the music.

"What are you thinking, blondie?" He asked, breaking their quietness.

"This is nice isn't it? Just you and me." She replied softly, wishing that moment would last forever. She knew he loved her but she felt that it still wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to make him published their relationship and it wasn't enough for him to marry her. Yes, she thought about marriage…a lot, she also thought about the way he would propose to her and about their future kids with curly hair and blue eyes.

"It's perfect" He nodded above her head and kissed her brow. "So we're ok now?" He thought it was the best time to bring back their last night sore subject.

"What?" Peyton was startled from her thought.

"Uhm, are we ok?" He repeated, not sure for that second time.

"Of course we are." Then she remembered about their last argument. "You mean Lindsay? I don't know, I mean, she's crazy about you, you have to make her knows as clear as day that you're not into her. God she kissed you last time, I couldn't imagine what she would do next."

"Yeah, and I'll just lay there for her to do what she please!" He raised his voice at her, "I'm not stupid Peyt, and she was just so drunk last night." He said softly again, cupping her face in his hands. "Hey, look at me, I promise that I won't meet or stay alone with her for whatever reason. Since she's working at the same newspaper office with me, you know, I have to talk to her sometimes, right?" He asked her hopefully.

"How about you tell her that you already have a girlfriend?"

"Don't I know that, but her best friend is Nikki our school's loudspeaker. And I definitely don't want our relationship to become hot topic of their conversation." He tried to reason her.

Peyton knew that he wanted to keep their private life in low-key, but 'How I want to shout at their slutty faces to stay away from my man.' "By the way, how do you feel to be Ravens' coach, Coach Scott?" She changed the subject.

"It is good, and it's better with you here." He said, closing the gap between them to meet her lips.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3.**

**The Lucas in a few first chapter really doesn't the best version of him. so please bear with me.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Walking into Vanity clothing store, Lucas looked around and felt dizzy immediately. 'How could women love shopping so much?' A young beautiful brunette girl greeted him with dimples smiles.

"Well come to Vanity clothing store. How could I help you sir?" She greeted him politely.

"Uhm, I saw a very beautiful dress near the window." Lucas said as he pointed at the dress which was worn by the mannequin.

"And you buy it for?"

"My girlfriend, yesterday when we passed by this store, she stopped and looked at it for a quite minute. I knew that she already loved it, so I want to buy it for her as a 4th year anniversary gift."

"Do you know your girlfriend's size? Or you can describe her for me. If the dress doesn't fit we'll fix it."

"Well…She's a skinny beautiful girl with big hazel green eyes that you can lose in them forever; her dark blonde hair is a little wavy and just reaches her shoulder. She's about 5''8 tall with a pair of never ending legs." Lucas said dreamingly.

The girl chuckled once hearing her customer described his girlfriend. 'This guy here is definitely in love.'

"Since she's a skinny girl, I think this dress is a little large for her. When's your anniversary?"

"Next two week."

"Could you come back here next week? The dress will be finished by that time."

"Perfect."

"Could you please fill in the form and leave a deposit of 50% the cost on the dress?" the girl asked politely, leading Lucas to the counter.

"No, not at all. Here you are." He gave her money.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Scott." She gave him the store card then said "If you need some thing call us. It's our pleasure to serve you." She opened the door for him. "She's so lucky to have a boyfriend like you." The girls' comment made him blushed.

"Thanks Ms. Davis. I'm the lucky one." Lucas smiled then walked away. Leaving an amazed Brooke 'How could he know my last name.' Then seeing the small silver board on her shirt, she smiled and came back inside.

* * *

Peyton sat on the bleacher at the river court, waiting for Lucas impatiently. 'What make him so long?' They decided to meet there then went to Tric and spent the night with Nathan and Haley.

* * *

When Lucas came to the river court, it was raining hard and there wasn't any soul around. 'She must be home now.' He was about to drive away, then he heard a faint sound of his name, looking around once again; he noticed a finger standing under the tree near by the river. 'That must be her.' Stepping out of his car immediately, he rushed towards the finger and called out loud. "Peyton?"

"Lucas!" Peyton ran towards him at the same time.

"God, Peyt why are you still here?" Lucas asked her worriedly, he cupped her face in his hands and used his fingers to wipe the raindrops away. "Do you know how dangerous it is to stand under the tree in this crazy weather?"

"I know, but I didn't drive and I thought that you would have come soon and there's no thunder." Feeling the goose bumps on her arms, he immediately picked her up in his arms and carried her into the car.

"I'm so sorry baby; some thing came up in the last minute." He said, holding her tight. He rubbed her arms up and down to warm her up. She melted into his embrace, feeling warm, secure and protected from the cold. He tipped her chin up to look at him. "I'm so sorry baby, I forgot to call you." Her face was pinker, her smooth skin was warmer and her eyes were brighter and sparkling under the street light. He lost in them again. "God, I love you." He leaned down and kissed her deeply and full on the mouth. He snaked his tongue around hers as his hands massaging her small back through the damp material. His aggressiveness was stirring every emotions and desires in her as she replied it at the same passion…He entered her smoothly and completely as the rain was hitting the windshield of his mustang.

* * *

As they calmed down, the rain finally subsided. They lay there in each other's embrace. He leaned back a bit and smiled at her "Thank you." She smiled back and kissed his cheeks "And I love you too."

* * *

They were now in their beautiful house and on their warm bed, cuddling in each other's arms "They want to throw me a congratulation party tomorrow night at Tric. You'll be there right?" He asked her hopefully.

"I don't know if something comes up in the last minute, then I won't." she replied playfully.

"It's so not funny. I want you there, Peyt." He pleaded. And of course that was what she needed.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Cause I need you there." He said, leaning in and took her lips into his.

* * *

**Tric, the next day.**

When Peyton came to Tric Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Nikki…and some other teachers in THH all were there but surprisingly Lindsay was too. Walking towards Haley, Peyton whispered to her ear which made her jump "What is she doing here?"

"Oh god Peyt…Who?"

"That man face." Peyton answered, looking Lindsay who dressed like a real slut, up and down in disgust.

"I don't know Peyt. Maybe her best friend invited her."

"Great, this is Lucas' party and Nikki invites her slut of friend."

"Don't get angry Peyt; they don't know that my brother has a girlfriend. Couldn't blame the girl for trying right?" Haley comforted her friend.

"Ok, blame it all on your brother then." She was going to walk out of there as someone held her back by the arm. She turned around and saw a smirk face of the certain blonde man.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" He greeted her, tangling their fingers together. "Come on, I have something to announce." He didn't wait for her to response, grasping a surprised Peyton towards their circle of friends. Lindsay happily ran to Lucas as he came back, didn't notice the intertwined hands of the two blonde, trying to give him her best flirt smiles. Ignored Lindsay, he concentrated on his task.

"Thank all of you guys for your coming. And I have something to tell you." He said, raising their entwined hands. "Peyton is my girlfriend." That earned so many "Oh…" from their friends."So if any of you has feelings for her, just forget it ok. She's mine." Lucas smiled from ear to ear, looking at his new-public-girlfriend lovingly.

On the other hand, Peyton was speechless; she didn't expect it…at all. But it only took her a few second to let the happiness take control over her emotions. She pulled him closer to her as his hands went tightly around her waist. "I love you, you know that!" She whispered.

"I love you." They lost in their passionate kiss, forgetting all about their friends - Haley and Nathan, Skills and Bevin, Mouth and Millie, Nikki and Jack…which also dived in their own world.

Lindsay was the only person was left behind. She gazed at Lucas and Peyton with so much hatred in the eyes. Couldn't stand that love scenes anymore, she angrily stormed in to the restroom. "Lucas, how could you do that to me, I love you so much, but you choose that bitch over me. What does she have that I don't?" She angrily paced around the corridor of the rest room. Stopping suddenly, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and mumbled with her teeth clenched out of anger. "I won't let you guys enjoy your happiness while I'm suffering. I swear if I don't have you then she won't either."

* * *

**Thank you all. Hope you enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Why did it hurt so much?**

She fumbled in the kitchen for nearly 3 hours, it was their 4th year anniversary day, and she wanted to make him dinner. Everyone who knew Peyton Sawyer would aware that she definitely wasn't a good cook. Lucas always was the cook of the house; they sometimes went out for dinner or just called something in and enjoy their weekend at home. So it was a really big deal for her to just make pasta. The kitchen was in a mess and she was a mess too, but smiles never left her lips for one second, she was on cloud nine then. The other night was one of the best moments of her life. Lucas was her love, her soul mate, her world and her only family that she could count on to. And for a really long time her happiness was depended on him. As long as he loved and cherished her, she would be by his side for the rest of her life even without marriage.

Placing the last candle into the red rose holder, Peyton smile satisfyingly at her work. She checked the time one more time to make sure that she would have enough time to make herself clean and beautiful before Lucas came home.

One, two, then three hours had past and Lucas still wasn't home. She tried his cell for a hundred times but just reached his voice mail. She also phoned Haley and Nathan but they didn't know where he was neither 'God, where are you Luke? Don't you remember today is our 4th year anniversary? Does our relationship mean that little to you? Do I mean nothing to you?' She felt like a fool. They had agreed (much from Lucas) that they would have their private times on some of weekdays and spent weekend with each other. And it was a weekday so maybe he was enjoying his night somewhere else.

Enough was enough; she decided to go to Tric to check on him.

* * *

**Earlier that day.**

Lucas was gathering his stuff in his office; he was running late. The boys had an extra exercise and Nathan was at Duke so despite how bursting he was about their night he had to accomplish his duty. Opening his desk drawer, he took out the outfit he chose for her the other day which was wrapped beautifully in a small box. He was about to leave then his cell phone rang.

"Lucas speaking." Lucas greeted exasperatingly.

"Luke. It's me. What are you doing right now?" Lindsay's voice floated into the phone.

"School. What's the matter?"

"Can you meet me at Tric. I…"

"Sorry, I have no time for this, Lind" Lucas cut her off and ended the call. But it rang again right after he put it in to his pocket. Of course it was Lindsay; she had a great plan to break the blonde couple up. She just needed Lucas there and her plan would be 50% succeeded. Letting out a long sigh, Lucas click the green button.

"Lucas, please, do not hang up on me. I'm really upset right now. I just need a friend. I couldn't reach Nikki's cell and you're the only friend I have beside her." Lindsay pleaded with her best pretended drunken voice. "Luke if you won't come, I don't know what stupid thing I would do then…" With that she shut her cell off immediately with devil smirks on her face, didn't give Lucas a chance to say anything. Lucas might not be interested in her but she was sure that he was a good friend; he wouldn't let her be alone in a bar in that bad form.

Lucas didn't know what to do then; he promised Peyton he wouldn't see Lindsay alone with any reason. But on the other hand he didn't want to leave Lindsay alone in the bar drinking her brain out. 'I should past by Tric to make sure she's okay, I just want to help a friend, and Peyton won't mad at me.'

* * *

**Tric**

"Lucas…Luke…I'm waiting for you…come on…drink with me…" Lindsay greeted Lucas with her drawling voice. 'It promises a very interesting drama here!' Lindsay lit up inside once seeing Lucas.

"Lindsay, you're so drunk, come on, I'll take you home." Lucas knitted his eyebrows.

"No I have fun here. Come on Luke, let's enjoy the night together."

"What's the matter with you? If you don't want to go home then fine I don't want to force you into anything. Don't blame me for not trying."

"God, Luke, wait…Please, just stay, I don't want to go home now." Lindsay snuggled up to Lucas, trying to flirt with him, then she noticed the uneasiness on his face, she changed "Okay, okay…I'll go home if you finish this." She passed him a glass of Scotch and soda 'Finished off it then I'll show you what paradise is or hell?'

Didn't know about her evil plan, Lucas took the glass and finished it. "Happy now? Let's go, I'll call you a taxi. I really have no time now."

"Wait a minute; I have to use the restroom first." She said then disappeared into the dark corner. She was counting down the time. 'It's time to reap profit.'

Scanning the crowd for him. Then, she spotted him by the bar. Walking over, she saw him slumping over the bar counter, drunk and semi-conscious. "Lucas, are you okay?" Lindsay asked, shaking him lightly. He muttered some unintelligent thing under his breath.

"Good that you came!" Owen talked to her, "I don't think he'll be able to walk out of here if nobody comes for him. He must be drinking somewhere else, I don't remember giving him any liquor." he said, shaking his head.

"Okay, thank you! Come on, Lucas are you okay?" She asked again.

His head popped up and down, staring at her blankly, "Peyton?"

Lindsay scowled but her face softened immediately, "Yes, Luke, it's me." she confirmed.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Come here baby." he said, taking her hands in his and leading her onto the dance floor. He swayed unsteadily. With his eyes closed, he started dancing and moving to the beat. He was totally wasted. He grabbed Lindsay's waist tightly, swaying hips against hips. Taking this opportunity, Lindsay got closer to him and started rubbing herself against his body, smiling wickedly as he hugged her close. "God I want you Peyt."

"I want you too." she replied happily, kissing him fiercely on the lips. Lucas looked at her, his images blurred, and he kissed her back. Holding her close to him, he started tugging at her dress, kissing her fervently. Then he heard his name and before he could react, he was slapped across the face.

"What are you do…Peyton?" He looked at Peyton then Lindsay confusedly. 'How can on earth that I was dancing with this Peyton and the other Peyton slapped me?' But once he saw the hurt in her beautiful green eyes, all of his images came to focus. Glancing at Lindsay once again, he understood everything.

"God…Peyt…" He ran after her. "Peyt, listen to me, it's not what you think it is." He tugged her arm, spinning her around to face him.

Shaking out of his grip, Peyton looked into his eyes, "What's not what I think? That your tongue didn't stick in her mouth or your hands didn't do whatever you two and all of these people knew in her dress. God, Luke do you know what today is? It's our fourth year anniversary for God sake. Do you know how long I'm waiting for you? And here you are, screwing this skank." She stopped to swallow her tears. "You know what? I'm done, we're done."

Panic washed over his body after hearing that. "Peyt…please please listen to me. It really wasn't what it seemed to be. I really don't know what happened. The last thing I knew I was dancing with…you…I…I thought she were you." Lucas explained, holding on to her hands.

"Do you know how lame it sounds? Let me tell you, you have the heart to cheat on me and you even don't have the gut to admit it." Peyton practically shouted, painfully. Suddenly, her anger was too much to hold in any longer, "Don't touch me!" She said savagely, turning her head to one side, holding back tears that threatened to flow from her eyes from the beginning. She definitely didn't want him to see her cried over him, any more. "Why, Lucas? Why? Why do you have to do this to me?" She shook her head back and forth, slowly trying to sink in everything that was happening in just a few split seconds.

His head dropped, "I know it seems nonsense but…" For a moment, he couldn't seem to find words. Then he said, slowly and softly "I'm sorry, Peyton. I'm sorry…"

Peyton made a small laugh, "Sorry? That's very nice of you to say sorry, Lucas Scott. I've heard enough of them the entire our relationship. Didn't I tell you to stay away from her and other girls? You have a girlfriend for God sake Luke...but maybe that's too much to ask for." She took a deep breathe and then straightened her shoulders, holding her head up even though her eyes were sore and burning. "I won't bother you any more. You're free now to do whatever you please."

He said nothing. He seemed to be looking far away at something, something terrible and heartbreaking that only he could see. It hurts her to speak the last words to him, but she knew, to forget him, she had to. "Good bye Lucas." She whispered softly, walking away from his austere form. Putting a hand to her face, she began to sob. Tears flowing like a river, and she wondered if it would ever stop.

Lindsay laughed silently from within. 'This show was so far so good!' "Come on Lucas, I'll take you home." She said sweetly.

"What? You don't drunk any more now, do you? I would have known you better. Stay away from me." With that he stomped out of Tric into the rain.

* * *

Peyton had no idea how long she had been hiding in the hotel room. Thunder was brewing against the storm and the wind was howling outside the windows. She curled up in bed, hugging herself tighter, staring out through the white lace curtains at the heavy rain. She was still thinking about what had happened, trying to grasp in with reality. 'That is that Peyton, you're not going to dwell on him any longer! You have to take a fresh start.' But why did it hurt so much then? Her chest constricted. Sudden tears made her images blur again; she raised her head and blinked them away. Looking at the moonless sky, she sobbed again. Somehow, she couldn't seem to stop crying. Why? Because she loved him, and he was her first love, her only love. She closed her eyes and the previous image of Lucas and Lindsay appeared once again. At that time, the entire world seemed to collapse all over herself. She had felt down from cloud nine to the hard ground with a broken heart. There was the love of her life was making out with the other girl in their 4th year anniversary day. She even thought about walking away then, but the pain was too much to drop it. And that definitely was the full stop of their love story. Or her love story with Lucas.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. **

**Will this really be their ending? hope you enjoy and let me know what do you think? Reviews are more than well come. **

**Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**New begin?**

Sitting on the armchair facing the dark sky, Lucas pulled open the lid of another can of beer, and drank from it forcefully. A flash of lightning brightened the sky and then vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Frustrated, he hurled the empty can beer onto the floor vehemently. He got up, and stood by the windows. The dark, empty sky, resembling his rowdy mood. The images of the night were just so vivid. Everything is like a flash of lightning; flashing across for seconds, then vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

He was worried sick about her. It was almost midnight. He knew that she had nowhere to go; Haley and he basically were her only friends and families. "Where are you now Peyton? Please come home, I'll happily do anything you want me to, just be home and safe."

Why did he have to make such a stupid thing like that? Why did he have to come to Lindsay? He just wanted to be Peyton's hero not anyone else. 'Why, why, why?' He had been questioning himself that question and it all came back to him being a bad guy. He looked down, and closed his eyes. 'Good bye Lucas.' The word 'goodbye' hit him like a thousand daggers stabbed straight to his heart. At that moment, his heart seemed to stop beating once seeing the hurting look on Peyton's face. The devastating look showed him how much he had hurt her. He had to make thing right with her again; he promised himself. 'After a storm, comes a calm sea right?

* * *

Morning sun shone through the window woke him up; Lucas rolled over and felt out off the couch, landing on to the hard floor. He raised his hand up to shield himself from the brightness. He was having a massive headache from the hangover. Groaning, he opened his eyes, and found himself alone in his living room. He rubbed his face into his hands, and closed his eyes, trying to recall what had happened the night before. "F***!" He swore under his breath, everything from last night slowly dawns on him. He stood up immediately and ran to his/their bedroom, there was no trace of her, and it was as cold as the night before.

He walks into his office wearily, thinking about what he would explain to Peyton. He knew that she had class that day; he was going to talk to her after class. There were so many curious eyes looked at him as long as he stepped out of his Mustang. He knew that he was a mess but that was the last thing in his mind at that time.

* * *

"What?" Haley asked surprisingly.

"I said that Peyton quitted." Nikki replied.

"Since when? And how did you know?"

"Since this morning and I've overheard her conversation with Principal Turner." She answered with a shrug.

"How could that happen? This is her favorite job and Lucas' here too."

"Maybe that's the point. If I'm or Lindsay's or whoever's right, they broke up. Last night." She added the timing to make her story more convincible.

"What? Was yesterday not their anniversary? How could that happen? I mean they love each other so much and they've been together since forever. And I'm his sister…why…God, this can't be true."

"Well you should leave that answer to your brother then. By the way he was a mess; just think that you should know."

* * *

Walking into Lucas office, Haley spotted a stubble man was blankly staring at the frame picture on his desk.

"So, that's true."

Lucas looked up at the person whose voice stirred him out of his thought. "What's true?"

"You and Peyton, you guys broke up?"

He just gave her his brooding look and Haley had her answer.

"What happened last night Luke? You were so much in love."

He buried his face into his palms; his voice was mixed with emotion. "It was my fault. I shouldn't meet Lindsay last night."

"You went to see Lindsay? Were you out of your mind Lucas Scott?"

"Yah, that's exactly what I've been questioning myself. She said that she was upset and needed a friend. But after finishing the drink she gave me, I felt dizzy and everything was a blur. And I thought she were Peyton, I swear, then we began to dance, and that was what Peyton saw us, Lindsay and I were making out at the dance floor at Tric…I just wanted to die once seeing her disappointed eyes."

"God Luke, you screwed up big time. I also would have broken up with you if I were Peyton." She wanted to yell at him but seeing her brother's miserable face she downed her voice. "Do you think that she drugged you?"

"I really don't know but that explains pretty much to why I got drunk so fast and you know the high feeling I felt last night."

"That bitch, I'll give her a visit." Haley said angrily.

"I don't care. I don't want anything to do with her. I just want Peyton back."

"Luke…there's something you should know, Peyton quitted, this morning."

* * *

"God, I miss her so much" Lucas mumbled. Rolling over the bed, he rummaged for his cell phone in his pocket and dialed Peyton's numbers. "The number you have dialed is not active. Please try again" He ended the call and sighed. He had been trying to contact her the whole day but couldn't reach her. Peyton's job at school wasn't only her job but also her passion for life. So ever since hearing about her quitting her job, he knew that their argument that time was huge, big time huge. And he began to worry about her more and more when the daylight had gone. Lucas wanted to go find her but he had no idea where she was. Yes they had their tough moments but he always was the one was kicked out of the house not even one the other way. 'Why love is so hard, it supposes to be easy.' He mumbled to himself. Sighing he got up and grabbed his keys, he decided to take a stroll to river court.

He walked on to the empty street. A gust of cool wind swept through, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, continued walking again. Looking up ahead, he thought he saw Peyton. He scrutinized to see if that was really her. It wasn't!

* * *

Peyton yanked the windows closed in attempt to block out the wind brewing. She shivered against the cool air and pulled herself tighter. She had never felt so lonely in her life, no family, no friend and no job. She knew that everyone would think that she over reacted things but she was desperate to forget Lucas and it was good for her to not see him at all so quitting her job was the right decision at least for the time being. She wasn't willing to go back to Lucas's house to pack her things. She didn't know how to face him. She shook her head slowly; her mind was a humming blank. The sudden thought about their happiness, all the good things they used to have, had brought tears to her eyes, and she wiped them away abruptly with the back of her hand.

After graduating from high school, Peyton moved in with Lucas so her father decided to sell his house since his most time spent at sea and give her half of the money to support her life. Her father also left to her a legacy when he passed away a year before. So after 22 years of living, all she had left was money to accompany with, no mother, no father, no Haley and definitely no Lucas.

Focusing again on Tree Hill daily newspaper. Firstly she had to find a new job then an apartment to live. Life still went on.

"…private art teacher, HG high school, TH art museum, Siren record label…" Peyton took note the job that suite her. "God, record label, I don't know if I should apply for the job…uhm… give another try to take another chance, furthermore there aren't many jobs out there for me anyway."

* * *

"Oh, sorry." Peyton said to the man next to her whom she accidentally bumped her head into his chest. They were in a crowded elevator, and she had to snuggle up to him. She didn't know that there were so many people applied for the job to Siren record. Looking up at the man, she had to use all of her strength to swallow her laughing once seeing his red face. 'God, he's blushing. This guy is so cute.' Didn't want to embarrass the guy, she looked at other direction.

Walking into the interview room, she realized that one of the two interviewers was the blushing guy. 'How small the world was!'

"Hi! I'm Peyton Sawyer."

"Hi Ms Sawyer. Please sit down. I'm Chase Adams and this is Julian Baker." Said the other guy.

* * *

**Here we go another chapter. Now Peyton had met Julian, I'm sure that the guy already loves her...What do you think?...LP-PJ-JB-BL this rectangular love is promising a big mess up...**

**Hope you enjoy**

**EmmaJoie, I don't know how much I have to thank you for your kindness...xoxo...**


End file.
